A New Adventure
by PotterGirl102
Summary: If you recognize this story, it's because I've also posted it on HPFF. My penname is the same there. Harry learns that Being a parent could rivle riding the world of Lord Voldemort in level of difficulty.
1. Prologue :We've Got a Kid Now

A/N: This story picks up right where chapter thirty- six of Deathly Hallows left off. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The plot is mine but the characters are as always JK Rowling's. Why can't I be her?! turns green with jealousy

"So, Harry," said Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione made their way down the stairs from the headmaster's office, Harry stowing his newly repaired wand in his pocket, "you've just saved the entire wizarding world, ended the war that's been going since before we were born, and fulfilled your destiny. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to Disney Land," Harry said jokingly.

Hermione laughed but Ron simply looked at Harry confused.

"You're going where?" he asked.

"Never mind," said Harry chuckling. He'd momentarily forgotten that Ron wouldn't know anything about that popular Muggle theme park.

"Seriously, Harry," said Hermione as they stepped off the revolving staircase and into the corridor, "You've got your whole life ahead of you now. You can do whatever you want and not have to worry about Voldemort finding you. What are you going to do with your new freedom?"

Harry was silent for a moment and then said "I don't really know yet. I haven't thought much about to be honest."

"Well, no one can blame you for that mate," said Ron. "You have only had that freedom for an hour."

"Yeah," Harry said smiling.

They had reached the Entrance Hall now. It was jam packed with people. Harry caught a glimpse of Voldemort's body on the far side of the hall. He wondered briefly what would be done with it, but then decided that he didn't really care: He wasn't exactly planning on visiting Lord Voldemort's grave.

"Hard to believe it's really over, isn't it?" said Hermione after a short silence.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but I, for one, am glad it is.

"'Ear 'ear," said Ron

"Ditto," said Hermione.

They maneuvered their way through the crowd of people, back into the Great Hall. Once their, Ron asked, "So, what do you think, guys? Should come back here in September and finish school?"

"I think so," said Hermione predictable.

"Well, you guys can if you want to," said Harry sitting down on a bench at the Gryffindor table, with his back to the table so he was facing Ron and Hermione, "but I'm not sure I can."

Ron and Hermione exchanged shocked glances then looked back at him in surprise.

"Why ever not?" asked Hermione. "You're free now Harry, you can do whatever you want."

"I'm not sure that's true," Harry said running a hand up and down the back of his neck.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes wandered over to the area of the hall where the bodies of those who had been lost in the final battle had been place. He couldn't see them from where he was now be he knew that Lupin's and Tonk's bodies were somewhere ever there.

"I have a kid now."

"_What_?" Ron and Hermione said it at the same time.

"I'm Teddy's godfather, remember?" said Harry looking back at his two best friends. "Since Lupin and Tonks…" his voice trailed off, it was hard to believe that they were really gone. The last Marauder had died, along with his wife and that was not an easy thing to except.

"Well, I'm Teddy's guardian now."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other biting their lips.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you know the first thing about babies?" Hermione asked.

"Well… no," Harry admitted. "But really, how hard could it be to take care of a baby?" 

"Is that a trick question?" said Ron.

"What does that mean?"

"Harry, you're going to be caring for another human life!" said Ron sitting down next to Harry on the bench. "You don't even have a full education! How do you expect to care for a baby?"

Harry stared at Ron in surprise.

"I have no idea where that came from," said Ron after a moment of shocked silence.

"Well, you're right, Ron," said Hermione. "It will be very difficult for Harry to make it on his own, let alone with a baby."

"So what exactly are you two saying?" Harry asked looking back and forth between his two best friends.

"We're just saying," Hermione began, "that maybe you should consider passing Teddy's guardianship to someone a little more…er…financially stable."

"Listen," said Harry, "I know that it won't be easy to care for a baby at eighteen years old without a full education, but I know I can make it. I mean who could understand Teddy better then me: He's an orphan now and only two months old, I was only fifteen months old when I lost my parents. I don't think anyone else I know could better relate to his situation."

"Harry," Hermione said gently, "as you said, he's two months old. I don't think he really cares at the moment whether or not his guardian can relate to him."

"Trust me," said Harry solemnly, "he will someday, and I won't abandon him just because that day hasn't come yet."

Ron smiled at him, and then said to Hermione, "I think he can manage, if he has a little help."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Ron smiling, "You got a good heart mate. As a matter of fact it just saved us all."

Harry chuckled.

"We'll help you out mate," said Ron. "Right Hermione?" he added looking at Hermione pointedly.

"Well," said Hermione sitting down on the bench opposite Harry and Ron at the Ravenclaw table, "if you're serious about this, I'm behind you a hundred percent."

"We've got your back, mate," Ron said.

Harry smiled at his two best friends.

"I love you guys." He said gratefully. "Thanks for always standing by me."

"Hey, if you can't trust you're best friends to help you raise your new godson, who can you trust?" said Ron.

Harry was slowly walking alone out to the Hogwarts Lake. Ron had kissed Hermione in celebration a few minutes ago and it hadn't really ended there. After standing there for a very awkward moment or two he told Ron and Hermione he was going for a walk, although he wasn't sure that they had heard him. It really was hard to believe that it was finally over, after years of running and hiding and resisting Lord Voldemort, it was over. Harry really didn't need to hide anymore. Harry no longer had to watch his back wherever he went. He didn't have to worry about his scar hurting him anymore. Was this really happening? Was it really over?

Harry knew he should feel elated but he didn't. On the contrary he was devastated: The end of the war had not come without loss. Over the course of his life he had lost his father, his mother, his godfather, his mentor, his pet, his friend Dobby, his best friend's brother who was like a brother to him, Lupin, and Tonks. And that was just the people who had been very close to him. He knew several other people who had been lost, and he knew that thousands of people had been killed over the last two years. He knew it was childish and impossible but he really wished that the war could have ended without losses.

He reached the edge of the lake and sat down with his arms around his knees. The losses were hard to take, yes, but at least no one would ever have to die for him again. Being seen with him wouldn't be a danger for anyone anymore. Maybe he could even get things started up again with…

Harry looked around. He thought he had heard a sniff. His eyes feel on the bushes he had hidden behind after Sirius had died two years ago. He hesitated for a moment, listening. He heard it again. It sounded like someone was crying. Harry stood up and walked over to the bushes. He thought he heard a sob. Harry leaned over the bushes and saw a head if long red hair, her face buried in her knees.

"Ginny?"

Ginny started and hastily began wiping her eyes.

"Harry," she said, "I was just--"

"Crying?"

Ginny forced a laugh and said shakily, "Crying, me? I don't cry, I never cry."

Harry walked around the bushes and sat down next to Ginny on the edge of the lake. She looked away from him so Harry couldn't see her face.

"You know," said Harry after a moment of silence, "I came out here once."

Ginny still didn't look at him.

"I came out here after Sirius died," Harry said, "Ginny," he added after a moment, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ginny said shortly and shakily.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Ginny didn't say anything, just kept her face turned away from him.

"Ginny, it's okay to hate him."

"_What_?"

"It's okay to hate Fred for leaving you."

Ginny was silent.

"When Sirius died," Harry continued, "I was completely alone. I hated him for it."

Ginny finally turned and looked at him. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red.

"I was closer to him then any of my brothers."

Harry didn't know how it happened, all he knew was that the next moment Ginny had her arms around him and was crying into his shoulder. Harry gently put his arm around Ginny's shaking shoulders and held her while she cried. Would he ever have to do this with Teddy? Suddenly what Ron and Hermione had said to him in the Great Hall made sense. He'd never so much as held a baby before and now he was going to be caring for one full time!

"I'm going to be a parent," Harry said aloud, as though to confirm it, without thinking.

Ginny who, Harry hadn't realized had stopped, crying lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder and looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You're going to be _what_?" her voice was rising, "I thought you said you wouldn't have any dating opportunities on that trip of yours!"

"What?" said Harry surprised, "Oh, oh no! No! I'm Teddy's godfather."

Ginny was silent for a moment.

"Oh," she laughed nervously, "I thought…"

"No," Harry said quickly while shaking his head, "No, no, no. No. No."

After a moment of silence in which Harry and Ginny stared out across the lake, Ginny asked Harry, "Are you nervous?"

"Only when I think about what could happen if I screw up," Harry said simply. 

"You won't screw up Harry," Ginny said resting her head on his shoulder again.

"I don't know the first thing about babies," Harry admitted slinking his arm around her shoulders. "I'm a drop-out, I don't have a job; damn I'm the perfect teen parent."

"Well," said Ginny, "on the bright side, you should have enough money to get by without a job for a while. You're luck you have gold."

"Uh…yeah," Harry said sarcastically, "I was very fortunate to _inherit _a fair bit of gold, Ginny."

Ginny giggled, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Harry said.

"You'll be a good parent, Harry," Ginny reassured him.

"I hope you're right," said Harry. "I really hope you're right."

Harry knew as he sat there with Ginny by the lake that he was about to embark upon a new and possible more complicated adventure.

A/N: So that is the short prologue. Thanks for reading and pretty, pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and yucky fake cherries on top, leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of an Idiot

A/N: Wow! Only 1 chapter and I've already got over 300 reads and have been favorited 18 times! Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers, and an extra BIG thanks goes to all those people who reviewed! I can't tell you how nice it is to know that people actually like my work! With that I give you Chapter 1—A Day in the Life of an Idiot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Every time I've made a wish I've wish that the characters were mine, but that wish will never be a reality. Now I must go cry in the dark about that.

"WAAAAH!"

Harry's eyes flew open. He had just been woken up by his godson's crying. Harry sighed, he loved Teddy but he still wasn't used to this arrangement, it had only been two months since Harry had gained custody of Teddy, after all.

It took a second for Harry to realize that his godson's wails were not the only loud racket in his bedroom at the Burrow. A loud ringing noise was coming from his bedside table.

"Okay," Harry said sitting up in his bed, "I'm officially awake."

Harry waved his hand at the alarm clock ringing on his bedside table and the loud ringing noise immediately ceased. Now the loud wails issuing from the bassinet at the foot of his bed was the only noise in the room.

Harry put on his glasses and got out off bed.

"Hey, buddy," he said as he approached Teddy's bassinet, "you could replace my alarm, little guy. What's the mater? Whoa," he added once he'd reached the bassinet: Teddy's diaper had leaked and his pajamas and sheets were soaked through, "no wonder."

Harry lifted the green-haired baby out of the urine-soaked bassinet and set him down on his own bed.

"Thanks for waiting until I actually had to get up," Harry said as he took off Teddy's wet pajamas and threw them into the laundry basket. "There we go," Harry took the over used diaper off Teddy and tossed it into the waste basket which sat next to the blue changing table on the other side of the room, "That's better, isn't it?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at the bassinet and sighed. He would have to wash those sheets before he left this morning. That would probably make him late for work and today was his first day. He knew that George—his new employer—understood his current situation, but he didn't want to take advantage of his friendship with his boss. Harry sighed again; he would just have to get all the things he needed to do for Teddy done as quickly as possible and only do what was necessary for him to get ready for the day. Harry picked Teddy up off the bed and let him rest his head on his right shoulder, allowing Harry to hold him with his right arm and be able to pick up the baby bathtub with his left hand—before he did anything else that morning, Teddy needed a bath

Harry walked into the bathroom and set the bathtub down on the floor and began filling the tub with water.

"Harry?"

Harry looked towards the door, which he had left open.

"Oh, hi Ginny," Harry said upon seeing her standing in the doorway.

"'Morning," she said, "What are you doing?"

"Teddy had a bit of an accident this morning," Harry explained, turning off the water and sticking his hand in the filled tub to make sure it wasn't too hot, "His _sheets_ are soaked through. I'm going to have wash those before I leave too."

"Harry, if you want, I'll wash the sheets," said Ginny watching Harry lower Teddy into the bathtub.

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"No," Ginny assured him, "not at all. I really don't have much to do today, I was just going to go to Diagon Ally and get my school things today. I can even baby-sit if you like."

"You don't have to do that," Harry said.

"I know, but I _want_ to," Ginny said walking into the bathroom, "I love spending time with the little guy."

Harry smiled.

"Okay," he said, "Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime," Ginny said. "I'll go get his cloths."

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny walked out of the bathroom. He turned back to Teddy who was giving him a curious sort of look.

"I know what you're thinking," Harry said to the baby whose hair was now red, "'why haven't I asked her out yet?' Well the answer is, we're both still recovering form the war, and I don't want to push her. You know how women are."

Teddy stared at him blankly.

"Okay, maybe you don't. But you will, Buddy, you will and when you do, you'll understand that more times then not you'll have to go at a slower pace then you'd like."

"Harry," Ginny called from his bedroom next door.

"Yeah?"

"Where're all Teddy's cloths?"

"In the top drawer of the dresser."

"There's nothing in that drawer," said Ginny stepping back into the bathroom doorway.

Harry stared at her, "Are you serious?"

Ginny nodded.

Harry sighed in agitation.

"Great," Harry said, "that means he's out of clean cloths."

"Hmm," said Ginny pursing her lips together, and looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny said still looking up at the ceiling, "there might be something in the attic from our baby days that he could wear. I'll go check."

She ran out of the bathroom again.

Harry lifted Teddy out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around him, and carried him back into his bedroom. Once there, he laid Teddy down on the changing table and put a fresh nappy on him.

"I found something," Ginny had returned from her search for baby cloths in the attic and now stood in the doorway holding a baby jumpsuit up for Harry to see.

Harry stared at it for a moment.

"It's pink," he said.

"Yup."

"There's a lamb on it."

"Nothing gets by you, does it Harry?" Ginny said walking over to changing table and beginning to put the girly baby outfit on him.

"None of your brothers ever wore that when they were babies, did they?"

"Nope, it was mine."

"That's easy to see, Ginny."

"Well, he _would_ have boy's cloths to wear if you had done the laundry sooner."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, he said to Teddy, "I promise, I'll was your cloths as soon as I get home."

"There," said Ginny picking up the fully clothed Teddy, "now does it really look that bad?"

Harry looked at Teddy, whose hair was now purple, "Only when I remember that he's a boy, Ginny," said Harry.

"Well, don't think about it and you'll be fine," Ginny said. "And by the way, Harry you've got to be there in…" she looked at the clock on his bedside table, "ten minutes."

Harry refrained from swearing with a great difficulty. "I'm going to be late on my first day!" he said running out of the room, Ginny on his tail.

"Harry," she called after him, he stopped and turned around, "magic, apparition, wizard, any of this ringing a bell?"

Harry laughed awkwardly, "Right, yeah."

"And one more little suggestion," Ginny said looking him up and down, "if you really want the staff to get a good first impression, get dressed before you go."

Harry looked down at himself; he was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and no shirt.

"That would probably be a good idea," Harry said looking back up at Ginny.

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later, a fully clothed Harry walked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The shop, despite the earliness of the hour, was already packed with teenagers, no doubt bent on causing a bit of mayhem when they got back to Hogwarts. Harry looked around the crowed store for his boss. He didn't see him. Harry maneuvered his way through the crowed of excited teenagers, his eyes searching all the time for the red-headed, single-eared figure of George Weasley. He couldn't find him anywhere in the shop, so he proceeded to the backroom, where he found him, George, sitting on a storage box staring down at the hardwood floor.

"George?"

George started when Harry called his name.

"Oh," George said upon seeing who was standing in doorway, "hi Harry."

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said George, "yeah, I'm fine."

Harry didn't think George was being completely honest with him. He thought he knew what was wrong: Harry had been hired at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes because the staff had been one person short ever since Fred had died. His starting at the shop today had probably been hard for George. George had taken Fred's death harder then anyone else. That was, of course, to be expected; Fred and George had not only been twin brothers, they had been best friends. Saying goodbye had not been easy on George.

"Erm…Harry why don't you start off with unloading these boxes and putting the products away," said George, "When you're finished with that you can work the counter."

Before Harry could say anything else, George got up and walked out of the backroom leaving Harry alone with about fifty boxes of gags and jokes.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said walking into the ice cream parlor where Ron now worked. Harry had finished unloading the boxes at the shop and was now on his lunch break.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, who was scoping strawberry ice cream into a cone for a seven year old witch who was clutching her mothers hand as she waited. "How's the new job?" he asked handing the cone to the little girl, who then exited the parlor with her mother.

"Fine," said Harry taking a seat at the counter, "George seemed a little down when I started this morning though."

"Well that's to be expected," said Ron, "I mean you are the first person he's had to hire without…" his voice trailed off. Ron didn't seem to want to use his brother's name, and Harry couldn't blame him.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Ron asking, "So… have you asked Ginny out yet?"

"Do you have to ask me that _every _day?"

"You haven't?"

"Well, no," said Harry, "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment was two months ago, mate," said Ron, "when it became safe for you to be with her again."

"Don't you usually cringe at the thought of _anyone _dating your baby sister?"

"Oh, believe me," said Ron, "if it were up to me she'd never go out on dates with anyone, but since that's not possible, I'd rather she'd go out with you then some other idiot."

Their conversation was interrupted by the tinkling of the bell on the door.

"Speak of the devil," Ron murmured to Harry, "Hi Ginny."

"Hey, Buddy," Harry said to Teddy, who was in his baby carrier. "Have you been good for Auntie, Ginny?"

"He's been great," said Ginny setting Teddy and the shopping bags she was carrying down on the linoleum floor and sitting on a bar stool next to Harry.

Ron was eyeing Teddy's outfit with distaste.

"Why is he--?" he began, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't ask."

The bell on the door tinkled again. This time a boy who Harry didn't recognize walked in. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ginny?" he said, "Is that you?"

"Oh, Ryan, hi," Ginny said smiling at the boy, "Harry, Ron," she added, "this is Ryan Garymen, he's in my year at Hogwarts, Ryan this is my brother, Ron--" she gestured at Ron, "--and this is--"

"I know who he is," said the boy called Ryan, "everyone knows who Harry Potter is," he grabbed Harry's hand and shook it rather enthusiastically. "It's great to meet you, and may I just say I really, really appreciate what you've done for the wizarding world."

"Er…" said Harry awkwardly, "thanks, it was my pleasure."

Ryan let go of Harry's hand and turned to Ginny.

"So Ginny," he said, "I was wondering, would you like to have lunch tomorrow? I know this great place in Muggle London. They have great Chinese."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look that told Harry that he wasn't the only one preying that Ginny would turn him down..

"Actually, I'm planning on having lunch with my best friend tomorrow."

Harry sighed with relief.

"Well, how about right now?" Ryan asked, "We could go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm sort of baby-sitting right now," Ginny said pointing at little Teddy in his carrier on the floor.

"Oh, well, maybe your brother could take over for you?" Ryan said giving Ron a pleading look.

"Sorry," said Ron not sound so at all, "I work in an ice cream parlor, I can't hold a baby and then serve people ice cream, sorry."

"Well, what about you?" Ryan asked turning to Harry, "Can you do the wizarding world one more favor?

_No_, Harry thought, _no way, uh-uh, not a chance!_ "Sure," said Harry, "she was doing me a favor in watching him anyway."

"Oh, this little guy's yours?" Ryan asked.

"Yup," Harry said, "my godson."

"Well, thanks for letting Ginny off the hook," Ryan said appreciatively, "C'mon Ginny, let's go."

Ginny looked at Harry one last time then got up and followed Ryan out of the ice cream parlor.

There was a brief silence in the shop after Ginny left with Ryan and then Ron said motion, for Harry to lean in toward him with his finger, "Harry, come here."

Harry leaned forward over the counter, and Ron smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW!" Harry said massaging the back of his head where Ron had hit him.

"You are an _idiot_!" said Ron, "You agreed to watch Teddy so she could go on a date with another bloke? How thick can you get Harry?"

Before Harry could respond to this, the bell on the door tinkled again, and Hermione entered the shop smiling and holding the thinnest book Harry had ever seen her with.

"Hey, guys," she said, "what's up?"

"Harry's an idiot," said Ron.

"Hey," said Harry, "it's one thing to call me an idiot when no one else is around, but to say it to your girlfriend, that's another thing entirely."

"Well at least I didn't say it to _your_ girlfriend," said Ron in a mild voice, "oh, wait, you don't have a girlfriend because you just helped the woman you want to be your girlfriend go out on a date with someone else!"

"Am I missing something here?" Hermione asked.

Ron explained briefly to Hermione about how Harry had just told Ginny he could look after Teddy so she could go to lunch with Ryan.

"Wow, you really _are_ an idiot," Hermione said to Harry once Ron had finished the tale.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said dryly.

"Why exactly did you agree to take Teddy to the shop with you?" asked Hermione.

"Well there are two possible explanations," said Harry picking a plastic spoon up out of a paper cup on the counter and twirling it around in his hands, "either A.) I wanted to spend some quality time with Teddy or B.) As you and Ron say, I'm an idiot."

"I think it's B," Ron stated.

"Ron, you see that tub of ice cream over there," said Harry, pointing with the plastic spoon in his hand at a tub of vanilla ice cream on a sitting on a mini fridge behind the counter.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Call me an idiot one more time it's going to be upside down on your head."

"Wouldn't that set a bad example for the little one?" said Ron gesturing at Teddy, whose hair had turned orange, on the floor in his carrier.

"Speaking of the little one," said Hermione setting the book she had been holding down on the counter and sitting down on the barstool Ginny had previously occupied, "I got him a present."

Hermione pushed the little book forward so Harry and Ron could see it. There was an owlet painted on the front cover zooming in and out of sight through the night sky. On the top of the cover in large orange letters read the title _Little Owl Gets Lost_.

"Oh, the _Little Owl _series," said Ron with an odd sort of enthusiasm in his voice.

"You've heard of them?" asked Hermione.

"You kidding? They were my favorite books when I was little! My mum used to read me a _Little Owl_ book before bed every night. And this one," he added giving the books cover a tap with his finger, "this was a real page-turner." He looked at the book fondly, "I haven't seen a _Little Owl _book in years, where'd you find this, Hermione?"

"A baby section was added to Florish and Blotts today," said Hermione, "I decided to use my employee discount to buy Teddy a book."

"Getting him into reading early," Harry asked.

"You're never too young to enjoy a good book," said Hermione proudly.

Harry chuckled and picked up the book.

"Thanks Hermione," he said, "I'll read it to him later."

"So," Hermione said after a moment, "you two want to go grab something to eat?"

"I already ate," said Harry, "As a matter of fact, my lunch break is over in…" he looked at his watch, "seven minutes. I've got to go. See you guys at home."

"Bye," said Hermione.

"See you later, Mate," said Ron, who was now wiping the counter with a burgundy rag.

Harry reached down to pick up Teddy but before he did, he noticed that little Teddy had fallen asleep in his carrier his little head lolling over to one side.

"Aww," said Harry, picking the carrier up off the ground and placing it on his lap so Ron and Hermione had a clear view of the sleeping baby, "is that not the most adorable thing you've ever seen?"

"Definitely," said Hermione smiling at Teddy's sleeping form.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I guess it really doesn't mater if you don't have a woman right now, you've got that adorable baby, he could probably get you a date with anyone,"

"Ronald!" said Hermione sharply.

"What?" said Ron innocently, "I'm not saying he should use Teddy to get a date, I'm just saying he could."

"Yes, but that's still terrible."

"No it's not, it's just a possibility."

_Some things will never change_ thought Harry, remembering all the times he had sat listening to Ron and Hermione's bickering when they were in school.

"Ron, using a baby to meet women awful!"

"I'm going to leave before you to call upon me to decide the winner of this debate," said Harry picking up Teddy in his carrier and the _Little Owl _book of the counter. "See you two at home if you're both still alive."

Harry left Ron and Hermione arguing in the ice cream shop. It was hard to believe that those two had kept that love/hate relationship going on between then even though they had been dating for the past month.

As Harry reentered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and approached the countered with Teddy, someone called his name.

"Harry?"

It was George; he was walking past Harry carrying a pile of Nosebleed Nougat boxes.

"Hi George," said Harry.

"Hi," said George giving Harry an odd look, "Any particular reason Teddy's here?"

Harry looked at Teddy, who was still sleeping in his carrier, "Oh, well, Ginny _was _watching him, but I took over so she could go to lunch with some guy. Having him here won't be a problem will it?"

"Not for me as a boss," said George, "but as a friend, I have to wonder why you offered to watch your godson so the girl you want could go out on a date."

"I'm an idiot," Harry said gloomily.

George chuckled.

"Well, prat, you're at the counter for the rest of the day. Go tell Steve to take his lunch break."

"Steve?" Harry repeated.

George pointed at the man who was at the check-out counter. He looked to be in his late forty's: His black hair was greying and his face was a little lined.

"Got it," said Harry.

"Hey," Harry said to Steve when he had reached the counter, "I'm the new guy, and you're relief."

"Thanks," said Steve. His cold voice seemed familiar to Harry.

Steve left without a further word to Harry. Harry stared after him for a moment, then, shrugging off his feeling of unease sat down behind the counter and sat Teddy down on the floor by his feet.

Harry had surprisingly little to do. The store was, as always, packed full of people but it seemed that a lot of those people were more interested in looking at the products then actually buying them. In an attempt to pass the time, Harry opened the book that Hermione had gotten for Teddy and began to read it.

"Enjoying it?" someone asked Harry.

Harry looked up at the person who had spoken. There was a young woman around his own age standing in front of him, smiling. She had straight, shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and had laid a trick wand and a box of Puking Pastilles out on the counter.

"That's a classic, that is," the woman said.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I've heard."

"I'm Amber," said the woman—Amber—extending a hand for him to shake.

"Harry," Harry said taking the hand she had offered.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud wail from beneath the counter.

"Could you…?" Harry asked pointing at the floor.

Amber nodded.

Harry ducked down under the counter and carefully lifted Teddy out of his carrier.

"Hey, Buddy," Harry said setting the still crying Teddy down on his lap, "What's the mater? You just wake up? Yeah," Harry spun Teddy around and let him rest his little head on his—Harry's—shoulder.

"There we go," Harry said softly, slowly rocking Teddy back and forth "All better."

Teddy's cries were subsiding now, and were nothing more then hic-ups.

"Aww," said Amber, "Your baby sister is adorable."

Harry felt very irritated upon hearing those words.

"Actually _he_ is my godson."

"Oh," said Amber, her cheeks turning red, "I'm sorry I just assumed… and that outfit--"

"The outfit, well that's a long story, and I completely understand the sibling mistake."

"Well, either way, he's adorable," said Amber reaching out and running a finger over Teddy's tiny arm.

"Yeah," said Harry fondly. "So…" Harry added after a moment of silence, "that's, uh, seven gallons."

"Huh?" said Amber confused

"The gags," said Harry, "seven gallons."

"Oh, right," said Amber.

Amber dug in her purse for a moment then extracted seven gallons and laid them on the counter.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Amber.

She picked up the trick wand and the box of Puking Pastilles and turned to walk away.

Harry held Teddy out in front of him and looked at him for a moment.

"Listen," Amber had turned around and was addressing him again, "there's a Weird Sisters concert this Saturday and I've got an extra ticket. Do you think, maybe, you'd want to come with me?"

Harry considered her for a moment and then said, "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Great," Amber said smiling.

She walked back over to the counter, reached for the quill and ink pot that was sitting on the counter, grabbed Harry's right hand, and began writing something on it.

"This is my address. The concert starts at eight so come by my house at around six."

"We'll have to leave two hours in advance?" Harry asked.

"No, but my father will want to meet you, and the questioner could take a while."

"I see," Harry chuckled.

"So…" said Amber, "I'll see you Saturday?"

"I'll be there," said Harry.

Amber nodded and exited the shop, Harry's eyes following her all the way out.

A/N: If you review I'll be your best friend ever!


	3. Chapter 2: Healers, Fathers, and Dates

A/N: Wow! Over 1400 reads and only two chapters counting the prologue! 1400 reads may not seem like a lot but it's a hell of a lot more reads then I've ever gotten on anything before so I'm gonna brag about it ;)! Thank-you so much my wonderful readers! I can't tell you how great this makes me feel! An extra BIG thank-you goes to all of you who have reviewed. They really make me feel supported and eager to continue with the story. You are all awesome! I also have to thank my friend Ashley or her help on this chapter (thanks girl, you're an awesome writer!) And with that, I give you chapter 2. Enjoy and remember to review :).

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally after years and years the HP characters are finally mine! Mwhahaha! Wait, what? What do you mean we lost the case?! I still only own the plot and the OCs?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Hey, Buddy," Harry said as he reentered his bedroom, where Teddy was lying in his bassinette. Harry had just finished getting ready for his date with Amber.

Teddy babbled in baby talk a bit when he saw Harry.

"I know," Harry said walking over to Teddy's bassinette, "I look good, right?"

Harry stooped down, picked Teddy up. Teddy nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry looked down at Teddy upon feeling his forehead against his neck and frowned; Teddy's face felt a bit warm.

"Uh-oh," Harry said holding Teddy out in front of him, "are you getting sick, Buddy?" Harry felt Teddy's forehead again; he defiantly felt feverish.

"Hey Mate," Ron had entered Harry's bedroom. He was leaning against the doorframe snaking on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "You excited about your big date with _Amanda_?"

"It's _Amber_," Harry told Ron, as he set Teddy down on his bed; Ron had been giving Harry a hard time ever since he had agreed to go out with Amber. Ron himself seemed to take it personally that Harry was going out on a date with someone other then his baby sister. "I don't think I'm going to make it. I think Teddy's sick."

"Gee that's a shame," said Ron, not at all sounding put-out.

"Could you be Uncle Ron instead of Big-Brother Ron for a moment please?" Harry said getting very irritated with his friend, "Did you hear what I just said? Teddy's sick."

"Well what's wrong with him?" Ron asked setting his Every-Flavor beans on the dresser next to the door and entering the room.

"I think he's got a fever," said Harry.

Ron pressed his large hand to Teddy's forehead.

"He does feel warm," Ron said after a moment.

"Well, what should we do? Teddy's never been sick before," said Harry.

"I guess I'll floo a healer," Ron said.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Good idea."

Ron nodded and hurried out of the bedroom. Once Ron was gone, Harry turned back to the little pink haired baby on his bed.

"Don't worry, Buddy," Harry said, lying down next to Teddy on his bed and beginning to rub his tummy, "I'm going to stay home and take care of you tonight. I'll write Amber as soon as Ron gets back and tell her I can't make it. Hope she understands, she should, she knows about you."

"Iliaga," said Teddy staring up at Harry.

"I like her too," Harry said smiling down at his godson.

"Morinagi," said Teddy.

"I _might _like her more then Ginny, I'm not sure. Only time will tell."

"Howina," said Teddy.

"That is good question, Teddy. I'm not sure how much time. I might know once I've kissed her."

"meh."

Harry laughed; it sounded to him like Teddy had just mad a noise of disgust. His godson really was adorable.

"You really are cute, you know that?" Harry told Teddy.

Teddy gave Harry a toothless grin; it was almost like he could understand Harry.

"Well," said Harry, "I'm going to write a letter to Amber telling her I have to break our date." Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill and ink well off his bedside table and thought for a moment about how best to state his case. After about ten minutes, he had written a letter that, he thought—hoped really—gently told Amber he wouldn't be able to make it. He read it out loud to Teddy:

"'_Dear Amber,_

_Let me just start off by saying I'm sorry: You see, Teddy, my godson is sick with a fever and I don't think I'm going to be able to make it for our date. I really was looking forward to tonight; particularly because I'm sure you actually liked _me

_I don't know why, but I got the feeling that you didn't recognize me when we first met (if you'd recognized me you would have known that there is no way I could have a baby sister). I don't think telling you via letter would be the best idea because you'll probably think I'm pathological liar. Therefore I hope you'll let me buy you dinner next week to make this up to you. _

_Again, I'm sorry for breaking our date like this. I hope you can understand why and won't take it personally when I say that Teddy comes first in my life. I hope to hear from you soon._

_--__Harry_'

So what do you think?" Harry asked Teddy when he had finished reading his letter. "Too sappy?" Teddy simply stared up at him with his blank little baby face. "No? Okay then, I'll just have Pig deliver this."

"Hey Harry," Ron had reentered his bedroom with a man in an older bald, mustached man in a healer's uniform, "this is Healer Wankson, he's here to have a look at Teddy."

"Is this the patient?" Healer Wankson asked upon spotting the green haired baby on the bed.

"Yeah, he seems to have a fever," Harry said.

Healer Wankson walked over and pressed his hand to little Teddy's forehead. After a moment the healer moved his hand and reached for his wand. He pressed his wand against Teddy's forehead and murmured an incantation. After a moment of silence, two numbers that seemed to be made out of blue ribbon shot out of the end of the healer's wand. The number, which read 37, hovered a foot in the air above Teddy.

"Well," said Healer Wankson, "He does feel warm but he doesn't seem to have a fever."

"You're sure," Harry asked.

The healer nodded.

"Okay then," Harry said simply.

Healer Wankson nodded again and turned to exit the room.

"Oh," Healer Wankson added stopping and turning in the doorway, "by the way you'll be receiving a bill from St. Mungo's sometime in the next couple of days."

Harry watched the healer walk out of the room.

"They're charging us to take his temperature?" Harry said to Ron.

"Apparently," said Ron.

"Well, I guess I don't have to cancel that date after all," Harry said happily.

Ron looked down at the floor moodily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," said Ron, moving to sit down on Harry's bed, "I just think Ginny would make a better match for you then this Amber girl, that's all."

"Ron, you haven't even met Amber," Harry said. "And besides, if Ginny and I were such a perfect match, she wouldn't have agreed to go out with that Ryan bloke," Harry added, staring angrily at the ground.

"Well you didn't exactly do anything to show Ginny you're still interested in her," said Ron uncharacteristically, "You took Teddy off her hands so she _could _go out with that Ryan bloke. She probably thinks you've moved on."

Harry stared at his friend in disbelief. Did that really just come out of _Ron's_ mouth?

"It's what Hermione said," said Ron

"Oh. I should have known."

"Look," said Ron sternly, "you just want to consider the possibility that this girl isn't right for you."

"And _you_ might want to consider the fact that there someone out there, other then your little sister, who might be right for me," Harry said standing up. "Look, I've got to be there in fifteen minutes and I've got to make a pit stop."

"Fine," said Ron, "I'll watch the kid." Ron paused for a moment thinking over what he had just said, "We sound like an old married couple, don't we?"

"Yeah, a little," Harry said.

Harry and Ron both looked at each for a moment and then started laughing.

"Look, I'm sorry mate," said Ron, "But I have the right to want you to end up with my sister, don't I?"

"Yes," said Harry, "yes you do. But don't judge Amber before you meet her, okay."

"Okay," said Ron.

Harry looked at his watch. It was 5:50, he had only ten minutes to stop by the flower shop and get to Amber's house.

"I've got to go," Harry said, "Bye Teddy," he added giving his brown-haired godson a quick kiss on the cheek, "be good for Uncle Ron, Buddy. See you Mate."

"See you," said Ron, "have fun with Amelia."

"I'm running behind, I'll correct you later," Harry said dashing out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door.

Ten minutes later, Harry knocked on the door of the Muggle house that Amber had given him the address to, holding a bouquet of pink roses. The door was answered by a man with graying brown hair that his daughter had no doubt inherited, hazel eyes, and glasses.

"Oh, hello," said Harry extending his had to the man; he did not take Harry's offered hand, simply glared at him over his glasses, "you must be Mr.…?"

"Auror," the man corrected, "Auror Rynolds."

"Oh, you're an Auror?" Harry said lowering his hand.

"Head of the department," Auror Rynolds said.

"Oh, well, is Amber here?" Harry asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready," said Auror Rynolds still glaring at Harry.

"Oh," said Harry again. He waited expectedly for Auror Rynolds to invite him in but the Auror simply continued to glare at him.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not," Auror Rynolds. Harry expected him to stand aside to let him pass but Auror Rynolds continued glaring at him over his glasses.

"Today?" Harry added after a moment.

"I suppose," the Auror said standing aside and gesturing for Harry to pass him, but still not ceasing in glaring at Harry.

Harry entered the homely blue-walled living room. There was a moving portrait of a woman with long blond hair on the opposite side of the room. Harry sat down on the denim sofa and stared up at the portrait.

"Is that Mrs. Rynolds?" Harry asked Auror Rynolds as he sat down in an arm chair.

"Yes it is," Auror Rynold said. He was still glaring at Harry. Harry could tell that this man really cared about his little girl and wouldn't let just anyone go out with her. For once, Harry thought, the fact that he was a nice guy wouldn't_ prevent _him from getting a date.

"So what does Mrs. Rynolds do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," said Auror Rynolds, "she's dead."

Harry froze. _Oh great_, Harry thought horribly, _I met my date's father twenty seconds ago and I've already got one foot in my mouth. _

"I am so sorry," Harry said. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Forget it," said Auror Rynolds; he still hadn't taken his narrowed eyes off of Harry and it was beginning to make Harry feel awkward. He sat staring around the room trying to ignore Auror Rynold's glare. Finally, after two very uncomfortable minutes of silence, Auror Rynolds said, "What's your name and what's your story?"

Amber's father did not recognize him either.

"Well," Harry began, "my name is Harry Potter and I'd really rather not go into my story."

Auror Rynolds eyes widened momentarily when he heard Harry's name; predictably his eyes wondered up to the scar on his forehead, Harry's daily reminder of what his past had consisted of.

His scar was the thing that made it so difficult for Harry to forget what had happened to him over the years, the reason he had wanted so desperately to go out with someone who liked him for him and would most likely, therefore, not want to discuss his past or his legacy. It was still difficult to look in the mirror and see that scar, knowing what it had cost him, knowing what it had represented. He wished that that scar could have died with Voldemort. He wished he could simply forget his past and move on with his life. But with people constantly coming up and staring at him, thanking him for  
"saving the world" that was impossible. He was glad that people appreciated what he had done and recognized that it had not been easy, be he thought a much better reward for doing all this would be for people to leave him alone: All he wanted to do was move on and forget it had ever happened.

Harry braced himself: He knew that Auror Rynolds was going to ask him about the war.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"What?"

"Tell me what you are planning to do with your life. You do have plans don't you?"

"Well yes, of course," Harry said surprised, "It's just; most people would ask me questions about the war."

Harry realized seconds after he had said it that he'd just lost his other foot. Auror Rynolds stood up suddenly and loomed over Harry like a bloodthirsty vampire.

"Alright mister," Auror Rynolds said in a deathly serious voice that made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end, "I'm only going to say this once so you'd better listen up good: I don't care. I don't care if you're Harry Potter, Freddie Prince Jr., or the Queen of England. All I care about is my daughter and making sure that punks like you don't take advantage of her. If anyone were to take advantage of her or make her cry I would hunt down the little bastard that hurt her and squash him like a possum that wondered out onto the road and got run over by a muggle in a car. Do I make myself clear Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry said nodding quickly and leaning as far back on the sofa as possible, "If she cries, I'm road kill, no questions asked."

"Good," said Auror Rynolds sitting back in his armchair, "Now, how about you tell me what you're plans are for the future?"

"Okay," said Harry taking a deep calming breath, "well right now I live with my best friend in his parents' house, but that's just temporary," Harry added quickly upon seeing the look on Auror Rynolds's face, "As soon as we're sure we—that is my two best friends and I—can afford it we'll rent a place somewhere, preferably in Godric's Hollow, which is where my parents are buried."

"And what are you doing in the area of career?"

"Well at the moment I work as a clerk in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes but I don't think I'll be doing that forever. I've always dreamed of being an Auror, you see. Unfortunately I don't have the proper education at the moment and I can't go back to Hogwarts and make up my seventh year at the time being."

"And why's that?"

"Well I've got a four month old at home, and his parents were just killed in the Hogwarts Battle, he needs me right now."

"I see," said Auror Rynolds.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I hope you don't mind me saying this Auror Rynolds, sir," Harry added, "But Teddy is a lot more important to me then anything else in my life. In fact, I thought he was sick earlier and almost broke my date with your daughter."

"Well as a father," Auror Rynolds said, "I can say that I would do the same thing. And as Amber's father," he added crossing his legs, "I can tell you that she would understand."

"Did I just take my feet out of my mouth?" Harry asked.

"You did indeed," Auror Rynolds said smiling for the first time since Harry had got there, "Amber," he called up the stairs, "I'm done interrogating the boy, you can come down now."

Harry stood up as Amber came bounding down the stairs; she was wearing a Weird Sisters halter top and a matching red and black plaid skirt. Her hair was curled and highlighted with red streaks the same shade as Ginny's hair, Harry realized with a pang.

"Hi," Amber said upon approaching him, "Hope the old man didn't frighten you."

"Oh, no not at all," Harry lied, "I think we hit it off pretty well."

"Good," Amber said smiling, "I'm glad to hear it."

"You look nice," Harry said.

"Thank-you," Amber said. "Are those for me?" she added nodding her head towards the flowers Harry was holding.

"Oh, yeah, here." Harry handed the flowers to her.

"They're beautiful," said Amber, taking the flowers from Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry putting his hands in his pockets, "they made me think of you."

"Oh, stop it," Amber said smacking him playfully on the shoulder, "Isn't he adorable," Amber said to her father.

"Not really," her father replied.

"I'll go put these in some water and then we'll go," said Amber. She ran out of the room with the flowers, leaving Harry alone with Auror Rynolds again.

Harry looked around the room awkwardly.

"You've got a nice house sir," Harry said off-handly, "clean."

"Yup," Auror Rynolds said without looking at Harry.

After a few more awkward moments of silence, Amber reentered the living room with a black sweater.

"Okay, Daddy, we're going to leave now," Amber said pulling her sweater on.

"Have fun sweat pea," Auror Rynolds said giving his daughter a hug and glaring at Harry over her shoulder.

"Dad," said Amber. Still hugging her father

"Yes, my Darling?" asked Auror Rynolds, still glaring at Harry over his daughter's shoulder.

"You're scaring the boy," said Amber.

Amber and her father pulled apart.

"Now whatever gives you that idea?" Auror Rynolds asked innocently.

Amber gave him a skeptical.

"Alright, so I might have scared him a little," Auror Rynolds admitted, "but I'm you're dad, it's my job."

"You do it quite well, sir," Harry said.

Auror Rynolds glared at him again.

"Er, Amber, I think we should leave now," Harry said quickly.

Amber chuckled, "Yeah. Bye Dad."

"Goodbye Auror Rynolds," said Harry, "I'll have her home by eleven."

"Ten."

"Ten! Of course! Yes! Ten o'clock, on the dot, not even a second late, perhaps a little early if that's what you want, sir."

Auror Rynolds glared at Harry again.

"Okay, Amber let's go," Harry said hastening out the front door.

Amber followed Harry out into the cool evening air. It was about half-past seven so the sun hadn't set yet, but Harry could see a full moon rising just over the horizon and the darkening sky was dotted with one or two glittering stars.

"Shall we?" Harry said holding out is hand for Amber to take.

"We shall," Amber said taking his hand.

They walked down the street in silence for a few minutes and then Amber asked, "So honestly, how bad did he scare you?"

"What?"

"My dad," Amber specified, "he's never exactly welcoming of my dates. He scares them usually. You're not any different, even if you are Harry Potter."

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, I couldn't help but over-hear from the air vent at which I was eavesdropping," Amber said nonchalantly.

Harry chuckled. This girl reminded him a lot of Ginny; that was the kind of thing she would say.

"He scared you, didn't he?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just a little bit," Harry lied.

Amber gave him a skeptical look.

"…in comparison to facing my death when I went after the Philosopher's Stone when I was eleven," He added.

Amber chuckled again.

"You're funny."

"I try," said Harry. "Hey if you were eavesdropping on my interrogation with your dad you must have heard me say that I almost broke our date tonight."

"Yes, but you did it for a good reason, I understand."

Harry smiled.

"Well," he said, "we've got about twenty minutes to kill before we have to be there. What do you want to do?"

"We could stop for some ice cream," Amber suggested.

"That sounds good," said Harry, "Ice cream it is."

Harry led Amber down an ally.

"You know the ice cream shop in Diagon Ally?"

Amber nodded.

"Any objections to going there?"

"None at all."

"Then let's go."

Amber and Harry both turned on the spot stepping into a dark, compressed tube. Once the pressure had lifted from Harry's body, he found himself standing with Amber outside the ice cream shop that Ron worked at. Harry and Amber entered the shop hand-in-hand.

"Hello," said the tall, blond-haired young man behind the counter, "What can I get you two?"

"Single scoop of strawberry ice cream, please," said Amber taking a seat on one of the red bar stools at the counter.

"Same for me only make mine mint chocolate chip," Harry said taking a seat next to Amber.

"Coming right up," said the man.

While the ice cream man got their ice cream, Harry and Amber began to talk amongst themselves again.

"You know, I really like that skirt Amber," said Harry. "Red's actually my favorite color."

"Thank-you," Amber said, "Guess you like the color in my hair then."

"Yeah, it's actually the same shade of red as…" Harry stopped. He was about to talk about his ex-girlfriend while on a date with another girl. Harry thought this would be a bad idea. "…as my best friend's hair." Harry finished lamely.

"Here you go," said the waiter handing them there ice cream.

_Not a moment too soon_, Harry thought.

"That'll be four galleons," said the waiter.

"I've got it," Harry said pulling his money bag out of his pocket, and fishing through it for four galleons.

Harry laid three galleons on the counter in front of the man but had to pull a picture he had in his money bag of him and Teddy out to find the last galleon.

"There," Harry said pushing the coins toward the waiter.

"Thank-you," he said before strolling into the backroom leaving Harry and Amber alone.

"Is that you and your godson?" Amber asked nodding at the photo Harry had left sitting out on the counter.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling at the moving picture, "that was taken the day I had first gained custody if him."

"Why does he have a paper towel wrapped around his waist?" Amber asked.

"Because I had no idea what I was doing," said Harry smiling at his Kodak-moment first attempt at changing a nappy.

"He seems like a really sweet boy," Amber said.

"He is," Harry assured her, "In fact just before I left, he was telling me how much he likes you and how pretty he thinks you are."

Amber smiled. "Well you'll have to give this to him for me then," she said before leaning forward and kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry smiled. "Can do," he said.

"Excuse me," the waiter had returned, "but are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry sighed.

"Well there's someone in the fire for you. He says he knows you, Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah, I know him," Harry stated.

"He says he needs to talk to you, he says it's important."

Harry sighed again.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" he asked Amber; she nodded.

Harry got up and followed the employee to the back room where he saw Ron's head floating in the emerald flames in the fireplace.

"Harry," Ron said looking panic-stricken.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't," said Ron quickly, "I've been popping in and out of fires all over Diagon Ally for the past ten minutes asking if you were there."

"What's so important to tell me?" Harry asked.

"It's Teddy."

An icy wave of panic shot through Harry like a knife upon hearing this. The ice cream cone in his hand fell to the floor in his shock but Harry didn't care; all Harry cared about at the moment was his godson and making sure he was okay.

"Teddy?" Harry repeated quickly, kneeling down in front of the fireplace so he was at eye level with Ron. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"We have a very big problem."

A/N: Oh, I bet you really hate me now! Leaving you hanging like that, I must have some nerve! I'm curious to know what you guys all think so leave your predictions in the reviews. Also, I'm looking for a banner so if anyone would maybe like to help me with that, tell me in a review. Oh and by the way, each person who reviews will win a million dollars in cash (wink wink nudge nudge). And yes, that means I'm an American. :)

Also—there was a question about this in the reviews and I think I answered it wrongly—Hermione lives with her parents at the moment, she doesn't live at the Burrow. There was also another comment about how little fluff there usually is and to that I have to say that we all have fluff in our lives, fluff is what makes the world go round; I might have to use a little fluff to move from point to point in this story. But just so you know, if it looks like fluff, sounds like fluff, and smells like fluff, it's not necessarily fluff; it could be essential to the story line or a small hint of what is yet to come. There was a little fluff in this chapter but most of what looked like fluff was important cough hint hint cough

I've started on Chapter 3 but there may be a bit of a wait on it considering that I've got a slight case of Writer's Block. I'm really, really sorry about that considering the cliffy. I'll do my best to get it in soon.

Wow, that was a long author's note. If anyone is actually still reading this I'll end this by begging for reviews a bit more. gets down on hands and knees Please! Please Review! PLEASE!!!!!! And just in case there are any newbees out there who don't know, this site isn't like YouTube; you don't have to be a member to review. So review!


	4. Chapter 4: Werewolfism

A/N: Alas, the long awaited third chapter! You really didn't have to wait too long; it just seemed like a long time because of the cliffy at the end of chapter 2.

Disclaimer: The characters, yeah they're all mine. PS: I'm a pathological liar ;).

Harry stared at Ron in terror.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked trying to sound calm despite the fact that his heart was racing a mile a minute in his chest.

"Just get over here," Ron instructed.

"I'm on my way," Harry said quickly.

Ron's head disappeared from the fire and Harry, without a moment's hesitation, jumped up and rushed back into the shop.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked upon seeing Harry's pale face.

"There something wrong with Teddy," Harry said grabbing his money bag which he had left on the counter. "I've got to go, I hope you understand."

"Of course," said Amber standing up, "write me and let me know how he is."

Harry nodded before bolting out the door and Apparating back to the Burrow.

Harry began running towards the Burrow's front door the instant that the pressure released from his body. As he sprinted towards his godson he tried not to image what could have happened, what he might find when he got to Teddy. Harry wished Ron had been a little more specific about what was wrong; if Ron had been more specific Harry might not be fighting to keep his imagination at bay at the moment. All Harry could think was, _what if he's sick, what if he's hurt_. Harry didn't know what he would do if anything were to happen to Teddy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry slammed into the Burrow's front door and stepped back to wrench it open. Harry sprinted up the stairs, still focusing so much on Teddy that he didn't notice the tall, lanky red-head descending the stairs and Harry ended up running straight into him.

"Ron!" said Harry quickly. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"Harry, I think you should sit down for this," Ron said in what was obviously supposed to be a calming voice.

"I'll sit down once I've seen my kid!" Harry said attempting to side-step Ron, but   
Ron threw out an arm and stopped him from ascending the rest of the stairs.

"Harry, you have got to listen to me," said Ron. "I can't let you in there until you know what's going on."

"Ron--"

"Harry!"

"Alright!" Harry said impatiently. "Alright, just tell me so I can see my godson!"

"Okay," said Ron, "er…maybe you should sit down."

"Ron!"

"Alright, fine, stand." Ron paused, trying to decide how best to explain this to Harry. Finally he said, "Harry, you know how Remus was a werewolf?"

"Yes," said Harry wondering what this could possibly have to do with what was going on at the moment.

"Which means Teddy is half werewolf."

"Yes, I understand how that works Ron," Harry said impatiently.

"Well… have you seen the moon?"

Harry looked out the window he and Ron were standing next to; a full moon was visible behind the clouds that hung in the evening sky. A wave of understanding rushed over Harry bringing with it an icy feeling of dread as he realized what Ron was saying.

"Please," Harry began, "please tell me you're joking."

Ron shook his head.

"Teddy's a _werewolf?_!"

"Yes," Ron said.

"Oh my god," said Harry turning away from Ron and running a hand through his hair. He hadn't expected this. He had, of course known that Teddy had werewolf's blood in him but he had just assumed that Teddy's case would end up being like Bill's; there wouldn't be any true transformations, he would just get irritable at the full moon, nothing more. Evidently being bitten by an untransformed werewolf was different then having a father who was a werewolf. Harry thought this parenting thing was tough to begin with, but it had just gotten a hell of a lot more difficult.

"I'm going up there," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Mate," Ron stated.

"He's my kid; I have to go up there."

"At the moment he's a transformed werewolf. We don't know how fully he's transformed. If you go up there, you risk him biting you and turning you into a werewolf too."

"I don't care! I have to make sure he's okay."

"Harry, it may be a bit difficult to take care of him if you're a werewolf too."

"Then what do we do?!"

"I've already flooed St. Mungo's; they're going to send a specialist over here right away. And after I got hold of you, I apparated over to Hermione's and told her to get over here. She should be here in a few minutes. I think we should wait in the living room until the healer gets here."

"I don't want to wait in the living room!" Harry exclaimed, "I want to wait with Teddy!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Ginny had arrived and was standing on the landing above them.

"We're having a little problem with Teddy," Ron stated looking up at his sister.

"A _little_ problem?" Harry repeated.

"Okay, we're having a HUGE problem with Teddy."

"Anything I can help with?" Ginny asked.

"That depends," said Harry, "You want to be a healer, right? You know of any cure for werewolf-ism?"

Ginny stared at him in shock for a moment.

"No way," Ginny said.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Teddy's…?"

"Yup," said Harry and Ron in unison.

"A _werewolf?_"

"That was my reaction," said Harry.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked as she scurried down the stairs toward Harry and Ron.

"We've got a healer on the way," said Ron.

"But what can a healer do?" said Ginny as she reached the landing that Harry and Ron were on. "There's no cure for, um, 'werewolf-ism'."

"Yeah, but a healer could probably help us understand why Teddy didn't transform last month," said Ron.

"And give us a supply of Wolfsban Potion," Harry added.

"That doesn't change the fact that there's nothing anyone can do about this transformation," Ginny said pessimistically. "Teddy's probably upstairs biting and scratching himself and there's nothing we can do about!"

Her words were met by a short silence. Then, Harry said "Yeah, I'm going up there."

"Harry, you can't," Ron said grabbing his best friend's arm to stop him from taking another step.

"I can and I will," said Harry.

"Ginny," Ron said turning to his little sister for help, "will you talk to him, he'll listen to you."

"I'm in half a mind to go up there too," Ginny stated.

"Harry, you're not going up there."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not.

"I am."

"No!"

"Doorbell!" Ginny shouted over the boys' argument before hurrying down the stairs to answer the door.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before scurrying after her.

Ginny jogged to the door and pulled it open. There in the doorway was a black-haired, solemn-faced healer with a clip board and behind him, stood a pale and worried looking Hermione Granger.

"Is one of you a Mr.…" the healer looked at his clipboard, "Ronald Weasley?"

"That's me," said Ron stepping forward.

"Why don't you come in?" said Ginny.

Hermione and the healer entered the Burrow's kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," Ginny said more on the healer's behalf the Hermione's seeing as it wasn't even necessary for Hermione to knock before entering the Burrow anymore, as she closed the front door.

"You flooed St. Mungo's on behalf of a werewolf problem?" asked the healer taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes," said Ron sitting down opposite the healer.

"It's my godson," Harry said quickly dropping into the seat next to Ron, "his father was a werewolf. I've got a question for you doc—er, uh, heal?—why didn't he transform last month? I'm positive he was here for the full moon last month; at least I think I am. I've only had him for two months you see and--"

"You're new at this whole parenting thing, aren't you?" the healer asked simply.

"I hope so, considering that I'm only eighteen," said Harry.

"Well, I'd tell you not to worry," said the healer smiling, "But worrying is, unfortunately part of the job description."

"I've noticed," said Harry.

"Well, I'm going to need some patient information before I can do anything for your godson."

"Okay," said Harry.

"Patient's name?"

"Teddy Remus Lupin," said Harry.

"Date of birth?"

"May 22nd."

"Age?"

"Four-and-a-half months."

It went on like this for maybe ten minutes; the healer asking question after question about Teddy and Harry giving short, simple answers.

"Okay," said the healer, once he had asked his final question, "I have all the information I need. Now what about you; I dare say you've got some questions for me."

"Yeah," said Harry, "why didn't this happen last month?"

"You said that his father was a werewolf?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well, since Teddy inherited the contamination of a werewolf bite rather then actually being bitten, he should only transform on the full moon of every _other_ month."

"Okay," said Harry.

"That also means that it will be more difficult to monitor his transformations. You'll have to be very careful about keeping track of when to issue him the Wolfsban Potion. Failing to give Teddy the potion everyday for the week leading up to the full moon of his transformation will result in his transformation into a full and vicious wolf for twenty-four hours while the moon is full. Even if he remains isolated during those times he'll end up hurting someone, and if he's alone he'll bite and scratch himself. That shouldn't be a problem for this full moon," the healer added at the look on Harry's face, "seeing as most four-month-olds don't have teeth, but that could lead to a real problem later on."

Harry nodded to show his understanding.

"You also have to be careful not to give him the potion during the month he won't transform; that could result in him falling asleep and never waking up."

"In other words, I should keep his transformations marked on a calendar," concluded Harry.

"Basically," said the healer.

"I'll do that once Teddy's a baby again," said Harry.

"Good," said the healer. "Anymore questions?"

Harry thought for a moment and then asked, "Will he be okay, I mean, when he comes out of it?"

"Well," started the healer, "seeing as he doesn't have any teeth and his nails are most likely too short to become very sharp claws, he should come out of it fine, a little shaken no doubt, but fine."

Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank god," said Harry.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" asked the healer.

"I think I'm good," said Harry. "You guys have any questions?"

"No," said Ron.

"Nope," said Ginny.

"No," said Hermione.

"Alright," said the healer getting up from the table, "I guess we're done here. I'll write up a prescription for the Wolfsbane Potion for Teddy."

Harry got up to show the healer out.

"Thanks," Harry said extending his hand for the healer to shake, "for the help, Healer…?"

"Johnson," said the healer grasping Harry's hand and shaking it.

"Healer Johnson."

"Think nothing of it," said Healer Johnson, waving off Harry's thanks, "I'm simply doing my job."

Healer Johnson scribbled something on his clipboard. Then took the parchment off his clipboard and handed it to Harry.

"Here," he said, "If you have anymore questions, you can write me at that address."

Harry took the paper from Healer Johnson and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said the healer. "Now, I'm assuming you'll all need some time alone to fret so I'll just be leaving. Good-bye."

Without another word, Healer Johnson walked out of the front door leaving Harry alone with his friends. There was a short remotely awkward silence before Ginny asked, "So, what do we do for the next twenty-four hours?"

"Wait," said Harry while staring off into space. "Worry." He was silent for a moment and then Harry said, "I'm going upstairs."

"Harry--" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.

"I'm just going to wait outside the door."

Harry got up from the table without looking at any of his friends and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. As he approached his room he began to hear growling and snarling sounds. Those sounds made Harry feel sick to his stomach; the thought of Teddy trapped in his bedroom as a wolf was absolutely terrifying to him. He reached his door and sat down with his back against it trying and failing at ignoring the sickening growls coming from behind him.

Harry felt guilty for wanting to ignore the sounds of his transformed godson but he didn't want to think about what Teddy must be going through right now. He wished he could go through this for Teddy. He wished there was something he could do to make it better. He felt so useless, sitting there outside his bedroom door, listening to his godson snarl and growl as a transformed werewolf, not being able to do anything for him for the next twenty-four hours. He didn't know how he was going to get through the next day.

How _he_ was going to get through the next day? He was thinking about _himself?_ What kind of godfather was he? Harry buried his face in his knees and sighed still lost in thought. He was so focused on his own thoughts, that he didn't hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his face from his knees and saw Ginny standing over him.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said shortly.

Ginny sat down next to him.

"You okay," she asked.

"Better then Teddy," said Harry.

Though he wasn't looking at her, Harry knew that Ginny was staring at him in a pitying way. Harry avoided her gaze at all cost. But then Harry felt something brush against his right hand. He looked down and realized that Ginny had taken his hand. He looked up at her and smiled in spite of himself. Harry couldn't help it; he put his arm around Ginny. At first Harry thought that Ginny might object to this action but to his surprise she didn't, on the contrary Ginny leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry sighed, this felt so right.

Even years later, Harry would never fully understand how he managed to get through the twenty-four hours that followed. There was only one possible explanation Harry could come up with: Ginny. Harry never told her the things that had going through been running through his head, yet somehow she seemed to understand completely. Somehow she knew that Harry needed someone by his side at the moment and she was there the whole time. That was what he really loved about Ginny; she always knew what he was thinking and always knew what to do to help him, even when he didn't know how to voice it.

Harry and Ginny sat outside the door for almost the whole of the twenty-four hour period, listening to the sounds of the transformed infant, spending most of the time in silence.

One of the only times Harry or Ginny spoke was when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw them and asked what was going on. Harry had decided to let Ginny explain while he stared off into space; he was too busy worrying about Teddy to actually talk about what was happening to him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the growling and snarling sounds coming from Harry's bedroom subsided and were replaced with the cries and wails of a human child. Harry jumped up off the floor and bolted into his bedroom as soon as his ears had deciphered the sounds as cries. He ran over to Teddy's bassinet, picked up his godson, and did his very best to comfort him.

"Shh," Harry said to his crying godson in the most calming voice he could muster, "it's okay, Buddy, I'm here. I'm right here. It's all over. It's okay, it's okay."

Teddy held on to Harry as if his life depended on it and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Harry could feel his tears falling onto his shoulder but he didn't care. Harry gently bounced the traumatized infant on his shoulder still soothing and whispering to him.

"You're okay. It's alright. I'm right here, Buddy, I'm not going anywhere. Shh."

It took a few minutes but after a little while Teddy began to calm down, his sobs began to subside and were replaced with hiccups. Harry began to rock Teddy back and forth. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he and Teddy were alone. Harry walked over to his door, kicked it closed and then walked back over to Teddy's bassinet. Harry glanced around one more time and quietly began to sing a soft lullaby to his scarlet-haired godson, slowly rocking him back and forth until he fell asleep. Harry gently laid Teddy down in his bassinet. Harry tenderly stroked Teddy's check with the back of his fingers and stared down at his sleeping godson's face.

"I love you, Buddy," he whispered. He leaned in and gave Teddy a soft kiss on the forehead.

Harry sat down on his bed and looked around the room. The room was a lot tidier then he had expected, in fact it looked completely untouched. Harry never would have guessed that a werewolf had transformed in here. Harry supposed he should have expected that seeing as Teddy was only four-and-a-half months old and was therefore incapable of being very destructive.

Harry looked back at Teddy sleeping in his bassinet. There were still some tears glistening on his face. Harry leaned forward and gently brushed them away the pad of his thumb. He simply stared at Teddy for a moment before, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something pinkish on Teddy's arm. He looked down and saw a long, thin, red, swelling on Teddy's left arm, it looked as though he had scratched himself.

Harry felt sick at the sight of the scratch on Teddy's arm. Harry gently lifted Teddy's arm and softly kissed the swelling. Harry sighed and looked stared around the room for short moment before getting up off his bed, casting a quick spell so that he would be able to hear Teddy throughout the entire house if he started to cry, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all looked around at him when he entered.

"Well, he's human again," said Harry.

The kitchen echoed with sighs of relief from the Weasleys and Hermione.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he's a little scratched up and a little shaken but other then that I think he's fine," said Harry.

"Good," said Ginny, "and how are you?"

"What?" said Harry taken aback.

"Harry, Teddy wasn't the only one who suffered for the past twenty-four hours." Ginny stated wisely, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "yeah I'm fine."

"Good," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny simply stood smiling at each other like idiots for a moment, before Harry remembered that Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were all present and staring at them.

Harry tore his eyes off of Ginny and looked around at everyone in the kitchen.

"Er," he said awkwardly, "listen, you all have been up for about a day and a half, why don't you all go to bed?"

"Why don't you go to bed, Harry?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows at Harry in a rather knowing way.

"I will once I've…gotten something to eat, I'm starving," said Harry making a quick excuse.

"Yeah, I am too," said Ginny causing Harry to have to fight off a grin.

"Well, I'm tired," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm going bed. Coming, Molly dear?"

"Right behind you," said Mrs. Weasley.

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"I'm tired too," said Hermione. "I'm going to go home and go to bed."

"Okay," said Ron, "bye, 'Mione."

"Bye."

Ron hugged and kissed Hermione good night and saw her out the door. Once the door had closed, Harry said, "''Mione'?"

"Shut up," said Ron, his ears turning red, "I'm going to bed."

Ron made his way to the kitchen door, but just as he was exciting the kitchen, he turned around and said, "Be sure to wash your hands before you eat…in cold water."

"Shut up," said Harry.

Ron left grinning maliciously, leaving Harry and Ginny alone together in the kitchen.

"So…" said Ginny awkwardly, "want some pie? I think we have some left over."

Ginny walked over to the refrigerator, pulled it open and pulled out a plate of apple pie with one half missing.

"Yeah," said Harry, "pie sounds good."

Ginny got out two plates and a knife, cut two slices out of the pie, put the slices on the plates, casted a warming charm on them and put the rest of the pie back in the refrigerator.

"Here," said Ginny handing Harry the pie and a fork.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Harry and Ginny sat down opposite each other at the kitchen table and ate in silence for a few minutes. Then, when he was finished, Harry got up and put his plate in the sink and leaned against the counter as Ginny got up and did the same.

"What?" Ginny asked, as she rinsed her plate off.

"What, what?" Harry asked smiling at her.

"You're staring at me," Ginny said smiling

"Oh," Harry said realizing she was right, "I wasn't staring at you… I was staring with you."

_Staring with you? _Harry thought. _Good one, Harry, Ginny will defiantly fall for that. _

"So… er, Ginny," said Harry, quickly making an attempt at changing the subject.

"Yeah?" said Ginny looking up at him.

"Er, listen, I was think that I would take tomorrow off to spend the day with Teddy and I was thinking, maybe you'd like to join me… us?"

Ginny considered him for a moment and then smiled and said, "I'd love to."

"Great," said Harry, "I thought we'd go to the park around ten so, meet me…er, us down here.

"Okay," said Ginny still smiling warmly.

"Okay," said Harry, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," said Ginny.

"Good night," said Harry.

Ginny moved closer to him.

"Good night."

Harry stared at her for a moment. His eyes slipped from her eyes to her lips. He remembered suddenly how good it used to feel to kiss them. Her lips suddenly started moving closer to him. His heart sped up. He couldn't think. He was getting lost in Ginny again as he had on so many occasions back when he was sixteen. He tried to regain control of his actions but it was like fighting off Devil's Snare: He was being strangled by the desire to move closer to her. She was so close to him now that he could feel her breath tickling his face. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her.

"Good night, Harry," said Ginny pulling away from him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her in shock; she was smirking at him smugly.

"Huh?" Harry said stupidly.

"I said good night," Ginny repeated still smirking at him.

Without another word Ginny walked out of the kitchen, Harry's eyes following her all the way.

A/N: So there it is. You know, I thought some more of you would have picked up on the little hint I dropped in the last chapter about the full moon. I thought it was a pretty big hint, but then I knew I was putting it in there. For those of you who are planning on pointing out to me that JK Rowling told us Teddy isn't a werewolf, I know that but this story is AU to what JKR has told us about the characters lives outside of the books. But just because you can't be smug in your reviews that you know more about HP then I do, doesn't mean you shouldn't review, so review!


End file.
